


White

by strxwberrii



Category: LISA (Video Games), LISA - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Experimental Style, Freeform, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Poetry, Psychological Trauma, References to Depression, Trauma, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxwberrii/pseuds/strxwberrii
Summary: he honestly felt that he was standing out like a sore thumb, with his gruff and slightly dirtied exterior not matching the aesthetics of the banishment that was his own messy mind. although he noted it earlier, he had to bring attention to it again. what Brad can not ignore, was the fact that the walls are just so goddamn-white
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 10





	White

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very short and experimental freeform piece/character study that i had written that focuses a tad bit on brad's psyche and guilt about his sister.

two hours. four days. eight weeks, sixteen months, twenty... Brad lost count of time long ago. if it even passed in an unreal place such as this room. this is such an empty room; that is what Brad had noticed at first. so clear and clean. he bet that if he wiped his hand on the wall, it would turn into a murky brown with how pristine it appeared. he honestly felt that he was standing out like a sore thumb, with his gruff and slightly dirtied exterior not matching the aesthetics of the banishment that was his own messy mind. although he noted it earlier, he had to bring attention to it again. what Brad can not ignore, was the fact that the walls are just so goddamn-

white

the soles of his bare feet slide against the smooth floor of the infinite maybe-maybe-not room. forward and back, back and forward. it gave sound to the soundless room, he discovered. although he did describe the room as having walls earlier, the more length of time that had passed was only bringing the man to be less sure of reality, even more so than before. the sound of his skin sliding against what he can only compare to as just the floor of damn nothingness is all that he can hear in this empty room. it’s so empty. so so dull and bare and dead and nothing. Brad couldn’t even hear-

white 

noise. there’s noise. it’s a shriek so high pitched and clearly of a child. It was also a shriek that he recognized as his Buddy. his child was here. Brad wasn’t alone. after a moment of initial surprise, he began to bolt towards the origins of that seemingly invisible sound. it's so far away, echoing in the planes of non-existence. he's running and running and running and continues to run. Brad keeps going. even as his lungs turn inside out, so exposed to the rest of his gross organs and insides. even as his feet burst into flames, engulfing the rest of his body and burning his beard off his charred face. even as he speeds up and transforms to become the very light in this very room, so bright and so hot and so- 

white…

a white dress. 

White...

A White Dress. 

that wasn’t Buddy who was lying on the ground, as he first assumed. with how shrilly the girl that was Not-Buddy was screaming into the air, he’s surprised her vocal cords hadn’t been thrown up. no. she's yelling and yelling to the point that no more sound was coming out. although her poor throat did not deserve such cruel punishment, Brad felt that he did. at least his ears surely did. as well as his heart. himself needing to hold his chest and carry it, for it to weigh any heavier than it did. when she was quieting down, her yells now long and whiny and dulled out hums, her head peered up from where she laid. Brad’s suspicion now confirmed. with a face like that, so- 

white. 

he knew who it was. 

it was Her. 

The Girl he disappointed. 

The Baby he wishes to forget. 

The Sister he didn’t care for. 

The Lisa. 

The Girl in the-

white 

dress is smiling so widely, red lips transforming into a chuckling grin. her teeth have always been a bit crooked. just like his. they both needed braces. Lisa is staring at him through the thickness of her black bangs that hid her from the frightening and terrible world. staring deep within him, analyzing his very being with her dead and long gone eyes that he hadn’t seen in years. whatever she sees, displeased the girl. Lisa now frowns in what can only be assumed to be a disappointment. she sits up more so, still a few feet away from her brother, as she then voices her conclusion. her truth. 

“Brad… You’re doing it again. You’re failing again. You’ve already failed her, too”

the man can only stay silent as he stares down at his biggest regret in life. seeing Her morph into the now scared face of what was supposed to be his redemption. he wants to say so much more than he had... finally, he finds something to say. he tells her that he has a request. he asks her to, please, just, please-

"hold me"

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my best work, and it is quite an experimental piece that i've done yet for fanfiction so i hope it's at least coherent :)


End file.
